First Few Moments
by ChaseThisLightWithMe
Summary: One-Shot. Alec calls Magnus back after the party after much deliberation, but what happens when he finds himself in the warlocks apartment? My own little version, Rated T to be safe.


**Hi again! I wanna say thank you to all those who alerted my previous story and reviewed with such kind words! You guys made me want to stop being lazy and keep writing some more! ****(Hopefully you see this). That was just as a one-shot as is this one. It is, I suppose, Magnus and Alec's first kiss - we will all just pretend Cassie didn't post the awesome "Kissed" excerpt.** **:) ****I don't really see it as a continuation of my previous one-shot. But give this one a go as well. THANKS!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Instruments or its characters, the wonderfully talented Cassandra Clare does**.

Alexander Lightwood did call.

He spent three days and four long nights deciding whether or not to dial the number he found on a piece of paper in the back of his jeans after that chaotic party. It shimmered with residue glitter as he flipped the paper over and over between his fingers, inadvertently being marked with the glitter himself.

He had learnt the hard way what a bitch glitter was to get off.

Each night, before he went to bed and after he woke up he found himself debating if he should just go ahead and call. He constantly found his fingers playing along the keys, but never pressing hard enough to initiate anything.

Then when he was _just_ about to dial he thought he was stupid in thinking someone was actually interested in him and that it was probably some joke this glittery warlock was playing on him to see if Alec would make a fool of himself.

_But he _did _seem interested…_

Alec was more confused than he had ever been in his life. Even his problem with Jace couldn't compare.

Somehow _he _had known; _he _knew Alec's situation while everyone else was completely oblivious and _he_ had made the first move.

Yet, there Alec was, assessing every aspect of the night of the party like a school girl - with suspicion rather than squealing.

Again, for the millionth time, Alec wished he was just a tiny bit like Isabelle or Jace and could simply _decide _on what he should do. They both would know what to do in the position Alec found himself in, treating it as if it were something that happened to them every day. It probably did.

Thoughts like that always made Alec feel like shit, but it was the truth and he was always straightforward, at least with himself... sometimes.

All he wanted to do was throw his phone across the room, effectively solving all his problems... then his phone would be broken and he would just get a new one... bringing him back to square one.

Sitting crossed legged on his plain bed, Alec had sighed and channelled his best Isabelle and Jace-like confidence, punching in those numbers he had now memorized, after spending so much time staring at them, waiting for it to ring.

It rang seven times before Alec was greeted with a very rough "What!" that was layered heavily with sleep and annoyance.

He glanced nervously at clock on his bare bedside table, it read 10:19AM, it was pretty late in the morning, considering Alec had been awake for about four hours now.

"Sorry, if I woke you, I- I didn't think… you be asleep"

"What do you _want?_" the voice snapped.

"Uhhh… I… This is Alexander Lightwood… I- you gave me your number? Sorry, I shouldn't have called, it was wrong of me."

There were muffled sounds on the other side of the receiver.

"Oh! Why, hello there." The voice purred in response.

Alec swallowed audibly. "Hi"

"Did your group of Shadowhunters want something or were you just hoping to talk to my magnificent self?

"I don't want anything if that's what you mean."

"So the second part then?"

Alec's cheeks flamed and Magnus' laugh could be heard through the phone.

"I'm just teasing, relax. But what do I owe the pleasure of an early morning call from a gorgeous Shadowhunter?"

"You asked _me_ to call _you" _Alec reminded him.

"That I did." After a pause that Alec did not fill Magnus continued "If you hadn't noticed Alexander I am riveted by you, so why don't we get to know each other better? Say, Taki's for lunch?"

"Ummmm…"

"Better yet, my place, tonight. How about it?"

"I guess I might be able to slip away from the institute-"

"Perfect! See you 'round eight"

He had hung up on Alec before he could reply or protest. The conversation could have gone worse.

Alec had slipped on a dark blue undershirt underneath his worn sweater to keep the cold away and sneaked out of the institute, going unnoticed. After all, no one monitored Alec as much as Isabelle or Jace.

He walked briskly towards the subway station, sitting by himself once in a carriage.

He could remember the exact way they took to the warlock's apartment a few days ago and he followed that route precisely, considering if this whole thing was a bad idea.

If Alec believed this was a bad idea it didn't stop him from pressing the buzzer beneath the name 'Bane'. There wasn't a reply but the door unlocked and Alec began climbing the stairs.

There was never a set of stairs Alec had encountered before that had felt so difficult. Part of him told him to go back down and Magnus wouldn't know it was him that buzzed in and if the warlock questioned him he could lie, saying it might've been a client.

The other part was urging him to face the unknown, to not be such a coward all the time.

Magnus' front door was left slightly ajar, so Alec could walk in without knocking.

He hesitated. _Was this the right thing to do?_

It was too late now. He already began pushing the door open.

Alec was met with a plain looking apartment, for some reason he expected explosions of colour, reflective of the warlock himself.

The real standout was the bright pink couch off to the side of the living room; otherwise, from what Alec could see, the apartment had minimal but functional furnishings inside. He suppressed a shudder at what Magnus' wardrobe would be like. Filled to the brim with clothes Alec didn't know existed outside of sweaters no doubt.

He blushed when he realized he was thinking about the warlock's bedroom and its contents. This wasn't like him. Maybe it was all the glitter his was inhaling.

A small flash of white appeared at Alec's feet once the door clicked shut. It appeared harmless enough, nothing like the demon Alec and Jace had destroyed yesterday.

"Oh, that's Chairman Meow, he's my cat." Alec jumped at Magnus' voice where he emerged from the hallway, probably coming from the bedroom that Alec was thinking about before.

He leaned his slender frame against the wall, watching Alec. As usual, Magnus was dressed to impress, or shock, whatever it was he aimed for, in tight black jeans that could have been a second skin, a maroon top that was covered by a silver blazer jacket and boots equipped with buckles and chains. His hair was done up in spikes, with a kaleidoscope of interesting colours and glitter decorating each peak. Alec certainly felt plain when he was in the same room as Magnus.

"It came back?" He inquired, curious.

"He comes and goes, a bit of a user really."

Alec looked down; the cat was circling his ankles. "He's cute all the same." With that, Alec bent down and scooped the tiny cat into his arms, cradling it like one would a baby. The Chairman swiped playfully at Alec's wiggling fingers, purring loud enough to rival one of those vampire motorcycles.

"You're just a little ball of fluff, aren't you? Nothing like Church" Alec crooned, apparently unconscious of Magnus watching on. "You like scratches behind the ears?" He set his face close to the undersized cat; close enough to merit an eskimo kiss.

Magnus cleared his throat.

Alec's head whipped up, taking in Magnus' crossed arms and tapping foot. His blush immediately followed.

"I can't say that I'm not more than a little jealous, Alexander, this may be the first time we've seen each other since my fabulous party, but surely it should be me nestled in those muscled arms and against those defined pecks?"

"Sorry" he replied out of habit, gently setting Chairman Meow down.

"And so you should be" he stalked closer "Here I am in my _own_ apartment and it's my _cat _that is getting more lovin' than me. Alexander, don't you think that's a little unfair?

For the duration of Magnus' speech he slinked away from the entrance of the hallway closer to Alec, lowering his voice with each step, eyeing him seductively to the point where Alec wasn't sure where to look.

"I- I… I suppose… so" Alec choked out, all coherent thought going out the window thanks to the proximity of Magnus. Images of Magnus' fingers running up his chest flooded in as a replacement.

When the images became a reality Alec had to fight hard to not groan.

His body was so close now that even their breath began to mingle. It was torturous being so close, yet so far, because Alec felt like he was way over his head here. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't had a girlfriend or boyfriend, a first kiss or even held _hands _with another person. And this cat-eyed man appeared to be _very_ prepared to fix all that.

Alec just wasn't sure.

He didn't want to mess this up.

The timeless warlock had probably done this hundreds of times. _That _was hardly fair.

"You w-wanted to know m-more about me? What d-did you want to t-talk… a-bout?" Alec tried to mend the conversation with his stuttered words but that was a losing battle, especially with those wandering fingers tracing patterns over his chest.

"Mmmm, I don't know if I'm up for talking at the moment, maybe we can learn about each other in a _different _way?"

Alec's heart hammered in his chest and he was almost positive Magnus could hear it, with that smirk constantly playing on his face and all.

On closer inspection, Alec could see the numerous piercings that curled around the shell of his ears; he wondered why he hadn't noticed them earlier.

"What are you thinking of?" Magnus breathed into Alec's own ear.

His cheeks adopted a luscious shade of red.

"That good was it?" Magnus smiled, it was an upturn of one side of his mouth, reminding Alec of a lazy grin, but it was too alluring to be classified as that. It spoke volumes of what _Magnus'_ thought were. "You know…" Magnus' hand fisted the hem of Alec's sweater, pulling, making the distance below their waists non-existent. "I don't think I've had a Shadowhunter _alone_ in my apartment before"

"Is it a-as good as you t-thought it would be?" Alec tried.

Magnus gently outlined Alec's ear with his tongue. "Better" he sighed.

"Y-you're lying…" Alec was putting so much effort into not letting his eyes roll back in pleasure, but his control was slowly waning.

"I may be many things Alexander, but a liar is not one of them"

_Why does his voice have to be so… inviting?_

Magnus delicately pushed Alec up against the closed door and placed his lips over Alec's rosy ones, not giving the other boy a chance to think.

All these sensations assaulting Alec's body were brand new to him. Every touch seemed to have magnified, pushing Alec to the point where he was teetering over the edge. The one thing he was hyper-aware of was how _right_ being with Magnus felt.

Magnus kissed him carefully, deepening it when Alec's gasp permitted him admission into his mouth.

His hand crept up underneath Alec's sweater and t-shirt searing the skin as he went. "I was right" Magnus murmured against his lips.

"Right about what?"

"Your pecks, they're divine, as well as the rest of your body"

Alec tried to hide his embarrassment by ducking his head away from Magnus' gaze – who just used this to his advantage to lick, kiss and suck at the boy's neck, inevitably leaving a mark, returning to his lips, at the same time setting Alec off the precipice of control.

Alec's once limp hands grabbed at the material of Magnus' jacket with a sense of urgency and interest. He no longer held back, instead put all his inexperience into the kiss, hoping that it would be adequate for _the_ Magnus Bane.

Said warlock's hand dropped from its position caressing Alec's strong chest to the lip of his jeans, dancing around the zipper and button. Unfortunately, Alec's enthusiasm caused Magnus to forget about his original plans and his hands grasped at his waist, clinging on for dear life.

Magnus was surprised by the other boy's explorative tongue, but did not discourage it. He felt Alec's hands reach up to hair, twining tendrils between his fingers. When Magnus ground his hips into Alec's he was rewarded with a rough yank of his hair and moaned in bliss.

He practically ripped off the sweater and threw it on the carpeted floor, seizing Alec's wrists and slamming them against the wall on either side of his head. Briefly, he appraised the boy's messy black hair and lust-filled, blue eyes before leaning back down to claim his mouth again. Magnus was acting on impure desire alone, constantly revelling in Alec's moans, whimpers and gasps, hoping to move their little get-to-know-you to his bedroom.

But the gravity of the situation won out and Magnus knew he had to break away from this barely legal Shadowhunter.

Alec gave an unconscious whine with closed eyes when Magnus acted on his thoughts, fingers clutching uselessly at his lapels. His cheeks were flamed with exertion and lack of breath. Magnus keep that mental picture for when he had the boy writhing beneath him.

And he would find a way for that to happen.

"I think I should get back" Alec decided when his breathing regulated.

He picked up his sweater, feeling no need to put it on after that specific episode, and turn to open the door.

"We can continue our 'chat' next time." Magnus chuckled at his own joke while Alec looked away shyly.

Magnus grabbed for Alec's wrist and pulled him in for a final, sweet, longing kiss before letting him disappear down the stairs.

Alec only realised later on that he barely got as far as three steps into Magnus' apartment. Hoping to change that next time he visited.

**There you have it! Hopefully you liked it, I just want to clarify with you all that I haven't actually kissed anyone either, let alone held hands with them (much like Alec) so if the kiss was pathetic I'm apologizing now, don't come out with pitchforks :) Also please excuse any mistakes, I've read over it a number of times, but I sometimes miss things.  
>Please tell me what you thought, it does make me feel like people are reading my stories and <strong>**that they aren't actually horrible pieces of mass destruction.  
><strong>


End file.
